Skill Advancement (Stylized Nintendo DS Version)
Skill Advancement is needed through out Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Stylized Nintendo DS Version). Peter Venkman Heartless Negotiator At the end of a successful mission, all reputation gain may be sacrificed for extra cash. Glory Hog Whenever another character earns an advancement point for completing a task, Peter has a chance to earn one, too. (5% chance per skill level). (sic) Prerequisites: :Lvl 1 Heartless Negotiator That Kind of Doctor? Peter uses Recovery Coax Catalyst more effectively (20% more effective per skill level) (sic) Prerequisites: :Lvl 1 Heartless Negotiator Slime Magnet When a mission is complete, Egon will happily collect any residue from slime attacks left on Peter's uniform. It provides a small amount of extra material for research. Prerequisites: :Lvl 1 Aggravate Procrastinator Time limits for driving to mission areas are extended by 5% per skill level. Prerequisites: :Lvl 1 Glory Hog Strong-Willed Peter resists possession attacks (+10% per skill level). (sic) Prerequisites: :Lvl 2 That Kind of Doctor? Comic Relief A Ghostbuster who panics in the vicinity of Peter has a chance to have his courage restored to 50%. (20% chance per skill level). (sic) Prerequisites: :Lvl 1 Procrastinator :Lvl 1 Strong-Willed :Lvl 1 Slime Magnet Rescue Hero Peter has the ability to get panicked civilians to follow him. Aggravate All nearby ghosts immediately switch their target to Peter. However, Peter's courage slowly ebbs while this skill is active. You can activate the ability by pressing the B Button while on a mission. Prerequisites: :Lvl 1 Heartless Negotiator Egon Spengler Consultant Provides a small daily stipend for the Ghostbusters business. Prerequisites: :Lvl 2 Overload Gunney The Ecto-1 turret damage is increased by 25% per level. Prerequisites: :Lvl 1 Overload Dedicated Scientist Initiating research costs 5% less slime per skill level. Prerequisites: :Lvl 1 Overload Engineer Lowers $ cost necessary to start production by 5% per skill level. Prerequisites: :Lvl 1 Consultant Efficiency Lowers the amount of slime needed to speed up research by 10% each level. Prerequisites: :Lvl 1 Dedicated Scientist Nerves of Steel Egon resists scare attacks an additional 5% per skill level. Prerequisites: :Lvl 1 Gunney Eagle-Eyed Egon's keen eye allows him to avoid all types of attacks an additional 2% per skill level. Prerequisites: :Lvl 1 Nerves of Steel :Lvl 1 Efficiency :Lvl 1 Engineer Technical Genius Egon can modify ghostbusting equipment to perform many different functions as the situation demands. Overload When activated, this ability increases Egon's damage for 10 seconds. It can be used only once per mission. Each skill level increases damage by 20%. You can activate the ability by pressing the B Button while on a mission. Winston Zeddemore Quick Reflexes Winston is better at avoiding physical attacks (5% per level) (sic) Supporting Role Winston has no damage penalty when not the selected character. Prerequisites: :Lvl 1 Quick Reflexes Good With a Wrench All vehicle-related research costs 10% less money to initiate per level. Prerequisites: :Lvl 1 Quick Reflexes Friendly Face The Ghostbusters earn more Reputation for successful missions. Prerequisites: :Lvl 1 Quick Reflexes Fast Healer Slowly regenerates health over time unless incapacitated. Prerequisites: :Lvl 1 Supporting Role Designated Driver With Winston at the wheel, the Ecto-1 goes faster and takes less damage from hitting obstacles. Prerequisites: :Lvl 1 Good With a Wrench Blue Collar Work Ethic Winston returns with 50% of health a few moments after being knocked out, as long as one other Ghostbuster is still standing. Prerequisites: :Lvl 1 Fast Healer :Lvl 1 Designated Driver :Lvl 1 Unstoppable In Shape This ability allows Winston to tackle some of the heavier problems the Ghostbusters may come across. Unstoppable For a short time, Winston becomes immune to incapacitation (mesmerize, knockdown, etc.) and possession attacks. You can activate the ability by pressing the B Button while on a mission. Prerequisites: :Lvl 1 Friendly Face Ray Stantz Kindred Spirit Class IV and lower ghosts won't attack Ray unless attacked first. However, Ray is 5% more vulnerable to possession. Go Getter When Ray is the selected character, all other characters do more damage (3% per skill level). Prerequisites: :Lvl 1 Kindred Spirit Netherworld Connections Grants access to the Tobin's Guide. Prerequisites: :Lvl 1 Kindred Spirit Enthusiastic Worker Reduces production length by 1 day per skill level. Each order will still take at least one day to produce. Prerequisites: :Lvl 1 Kindred Spirit Ready To Believe You Reputation takes less of a hit from ignored and failed missions. Prerequisites: :Lvl 1 Netherworld Connections Ectoplasm Immunity Resistance to slime-based attacks (10% per skill level). Prerequisites: :Lvl 1 Go Getter Eau de Mood Slime The Ghostbusters earn more money from missions. Prerequisites: :Lvl 1 Ready To Believe You :Lvl 1 Ectoplasm Immunity :Lvl 1 Charge Lore Master Ray provides useful information on a variety of objects, locations, and ghosts. Charge For a short time, all nearby Ghostbusters gain courage whenever they deal damage. The higher the skill level, the longer the duration. You can activate the ability by pressing the B Button while on a mission. Prerequisites: :Lvl 2 Enthusiastic Worker Equipment Skill Leveling Proton weapon expertise Proton weapon expertise Slime weapon expertise Slime weapon expertise Category:Ghostbusters: The Video Game